My Nightmare
by Nightquesttarja
Summary: In the middle of the night, a little boy awakens to find a large yellow bunny in his home. Inspired by a teaser image for FNaF 4.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just thought I'd do a little one-shot with the recent release date announcement of FNaF 4. This is in no way a prediction of the events that will transpire in the game, just a little story that came to mind after seeing one of the teaser-pictures of the game. I'll probably write a full-length story about the game after I play. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the silent humming of the night, a young boy named Todd wandered out of the comfort of his bed to go to his parents' room. It was the third night in a row the seven-year-old had awoken in the middle of the night from a nightmare and as he always would, he grabbed his teddy bear before making the journey through the scary dark halls of his house.

He hated the dark, especially when he had to move through it, and he always felt like something was watching him. And ever since his dad had brought home those big scary-looking animals, he'd feared they were out to get him.

They weren't supposed to be scary though, that's what his daddy said. They were very special and weren't monsters. And they were broken too so they couldn't even move around to get him.

The thoughts made him feel a bit better and he left his room only slightly asphyxiating his stuffed bear, the only thing that would protect him from the monsters. Other than his parents of course.

As he wandered down the hall he made sure to keep his eyes on his feet. As long as he didn't look at the monsters, they couldn't get him! He carried this exercise all the way through the halls of his house until he came across a lone figure sitting slumped in a thin wooden chair, a window high above illuminating him with the dim light of the starry midnight sky.

Todd's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he saw the thing and instantly recognized it to be one of his dad's scary broken toys—the gold bunny. Fear surmounting, he prepared to run back for his room, but was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"Why are you leaving?" it asked, and much to the boy's horror he saw that it was the bunny that had asked the question.

"There's no need to be afraid." He (male, Todd assumed by the voice) assured. "It's pretty late for a little one like you to be awake, don't you think?"

The child just stood, petrified by what was happening. And like any child in this situation, he began to cry.

"Now, now little guy," the bunny cajoled, standing from his seat and approaching the whimpering child, "Don't cry. I know I look scary, but I'm not going to get you." He crouched just before the child, now on his level. But the boy was not eased by this.

"You're…you're a…a monster," he managed in between sobs.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say." The rabbit berated softly. He slowly extended a hand to wipe away the tears that were streaming down the boy's face. "Don't be sad," he pleaded. "It makes me sad when you're sad."

"I want my mommy," he pouted.

"Your mommy is sleeping right now; you wouldn't want to wake her up, would you? Now what made you come out here in the first place? Did you have a nightmare?"

Todd nodded, starting to feel calmer under the friendly attitude of the bunny. He didn't seem much like a monster…

"Why don't we go back to your room and I'll tell you a story?" he offered. And the child responded by extending his arms toward the bunny, a gesture that said he wanted to be carried. The bunny complied with a warm smile, carefully lifting the child and carrying him back down the hall to his room.

Once there he gently set the boy down on his bed, pulling the covers over him to tuck him in. But the boy suddenly resisted, moving around frantically.

"Teddy!" he cried. "He's out in the hall! We gotta get him, he's scared of the dark!"

The bunny glanced at the door behind him, back at the child. "I'll go get him. You wait here."

And the child did so, sitting up worriedly as he awaited the return of the yellow bunny. After a moment he returned arm outstretched with a small brown bear in his hand.

Todd quickly grabbed the toy and hugged it tightly, settling back into his bed as the tall rabbit watched over him.

"Thank you, Mr. Bunny." The boy said, youthful smile on his face. The rabbit returned it.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Spring."

"Spring?" Todd mouthed the odd name. "Is that what your mommy and daddy named you?"

Spring nodded, going along with the childhood notion that anything was possible. "Just like your parents named you Todd." He said matter-of-factly. "Now, tell me about this nightmare."

Todd went quiet as he brought the dream back into his mind. "I being chased by monsters and I couldn't find mommy or daddy…" the fear began to return to him and he sniffled as tears began to form again.

Spring smiled and soothingly ran a hand through the child's hair, calming him. "It was just a dream," he assured. "I promise there are no monsters in this house."

The boy seemed reluctant at first but gradually came to accept the bunny's words. He just felt safe under the soothing caress of the rabbit's hand, just like his own mother's. "Would you scare the monsters away if they were here?" he asked, innocently.

"I wouldn't let any of them get to you." He assured. "Now, I believe I owe you a story." He said, smiling when he saw the boy's face light up in excitement.

He began: "Once, there was a little boy, just like you. His name was Alvin and he loved hearing stories from his favorite storytellers: a bear named Freddy, a bunny named Bonnie, a chicken named Chica, and a fox named Foxy. Now, these four were known as the Fazbear band and they would tell stories and sing songs to children all around, just like Alvin. But Alvin's parents were mean and didn't like the Fazbear band, not thinking their little Alvin should be around them. This made Alvin sad and he tried to convince his parents that the four animals were nice. But they didn't listen and took Alvin away from the band, sending him to time-out in his room for not listening. This just made Alvin even sadder, knowing he'd never get to see his four animal friends again… But then it happened! A knock came at his door and lo and behold, it was the Fazbear band! Alvin couldn't believe it; his friends were there, in his room. When he asked them how they got there, they just told him that they'd come to bring him back to their home, to tell him stories again. He wouldn't have to worry though; his parents wouldn't try to bring him back again. They would be happy forever…"

The story ended and he noticed the child was fast asleep. He smiled. Children…

Standing, he carefully lifted the child from his bed so as not to wake him. He cradled the boy against his chest as he carried him out of his room and down the hall. His work was done; he had successfully saved this child from his parents just like the Fazbear band had saved little Alvin. He had vowed long ago to never again allow a child to be enticed by the evil lure of an adult and now all that was left for him to do was bring the boy back to his home, where he'd be safe forever…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
